Regardless
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Harry knows it's time to tell his friends about his relationship with Draco...but first he seeks some advice and recieves a few suprises. Part 1 of 2 is up. HPDM, RLSB


**I promised to write fics for each member of my house at The Hideaway (I'm Head of Hufflepuff) who earned 200 points or more during our January Contests. Anna brought in 365 points and she requested a fluffy Harry/Draco fic. I tried, but not being a shipper (and a person who prefers angst) I'm not sure how fluffy it turned out. **

**This is part one of a two part fic. The second half will be posted in a few days and is for another Hideaway member. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my first attempt at Harry/Draco.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he knocked on the door of Remus Lupin's bedroom. He knew what he was doing was probably crazy, but he also knew that if anyone could help him right now it would be his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Remus Lupin had always given thoughtful and wise advice to Harry in the past, and the young man hoped the same would prove true today.

When the door creaked open, Harry jumped. Remus Lupin raised his eyebrows inquiringly and smiled.

"Hello Harry. Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry looked down at his feet and stumbled over his words, embarrassed and uncertain.

"Uh, well. I just wondered, I mean…" Harry looked up to meet Remus's puzzled gaze and flushed. "Can I tell you something?"

Remus nodded and held open the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered the bedroom that Remus used when living at Grimmauld Place. It was a small room with old, musty furniture. Besides a bed, there was a dresser, a small desk, and a chair. Remus indicated that Harry should sit in the chair while he took a seat on the bed.

Harry sat in the chair and fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves while Remus watched and waited for him to speak.

"There really isn't any easy way to say this," Harry began, "I came to ask your advice, but first I ought to tell you…I'm gay."

Harry looked up at his former professor, uncertain of how the older man would react to this news.

Remus's face was thoughtful.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"I have a boyfriend," he added quietly.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" Remus asked. Harry still couldn't tell what his professor was thinking or how he felt about the news.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said, blushing a little.

"Really?" Remus said, showing surprise for the first time.

Harry blushed again and nodded.

"I know it might seem a little strange, and I had a little trouble coming to accept how I felt, but really…I've never felt that way with anyone else."

Remus smiled at him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he told Harry kindly. "What sort of advice were you looking for?"

"Well I haven't told Ron or Hermione," said Harry, "I'm not sure how they will take the news."

"Well if act anything like _my_ friends did when _I_ came out of the closet—"

"What!" Harry yelped. "You're gay?"

Remus stared at Harry.

"I assumed you knew," he said at last. "I thought that's why you came to me for advice about this."

"I had no idea," Harry told him. "I came to you because I knew you wouldn't laugh."

Remus stared at Harry a moment more and then grinned.

"Well now you know."

"Professor, did you ever have, you know…a partner or a boyfriend or anything?"

Harry felt extremely awkward asking this, but he wanted to know how the older man had lived his life as a homosexual.

Remus gazed at Harry and sighed.

"For a short time I had a partner, yes," he told the younger man softly. "But he was taken from me. When we were reunited, things were…different."

Harry blinked at his former professor.

"Are you talking about Sirius?" he asked bluntly.

Remus nodded.

Harry considered this new information for a moment in silence. He had never considered that his godfather might have been gay, but then he thought about all the times he had seen Remus and Sirius together and decided that it really wasn't so surprising that the two had been lovers.

"So when did you two get together?" Harry asked at last.

"Early in our seventh year at Hogwarts," Remus directed his words to Harry, but the glazed look in his eyes told Harry that the older man's mind was somewhere else entirely.

"What did your friends think?" Harry had a sudden horrible thought. "How did my dad act when he found out? Was he okay with it?"

Harry felt sick thinking that his father might have disapproved of his gay friends.

Remus gave a dry laugh.

"They were hardly surprised, said it was about time Sirius and I stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted how we felt."

Harry felt relief rush through him.

"So my dad was okay with it? And my mom?"

Remus nodded and smiled at Harry as if he knew what the younger man was thinking.

"They were happy for us, I don't think the fact that we were both guys occurred to them. To Lily and James we were just two people in love, and they could appreciate that better than anyone."

"I just hope Ron and Hermione will feel the same way," said Harry.

"They're your friends Harry, they love you and will want you to be happy," Remus told him, "just like my friends."

"Yes, but your partner was never your enemy," Harry muttered darkly.

"True," said Remus thoughtfully. "But I think you owe it to your friends to tell them. They love you and they'll accept you. In time, I think they'll accept Draco as well."

Harry wasn't so confident, but he nodded and stood to leave.

"Thanks," he told Remus. "For helping me and, for telling me about you and Sirius."

Remus rose from his seat on the bed and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to," he told him, "just come to me."

------------------------

Harry stood outside the door to the library of Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione had agreed to meet him there and were already waiting inside. Harry was going in to tell them everything when he felt an arm slide around his waist.

"Hey," a voice whispered in his ear. It was Draco. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded then shrugged.

"I will be."

Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and rubbed the other boy's back in a soothing manner.

"It will be okay. I'll be here after you've talked with them; regardless of how they take the news. I'll always be here."

Harry grinned.

"I know."

Harry brushed his lips against Draco's and winked at him as he moved away to open the library door.

"See you in a bit."

**To be continued...**


End file.
